A Whole New World
by cheekyredfox
Summary: This is a continuous story about a girl who is saved by the Winchesters after the Croatoan Virus hits her town. She decides to join them, slowly falling for Sam. (Sam x reader) Rated for language and eventual smut


"Damnit!" You say to yourself as you look down at the gash on your arm, gushing your blood onto the floor. You look around the small closet you're in, searching for anything to stitch it back together as you wrap a piece of your shirt around it, gun still in hand.

Luckily, you picked the hospital in your small town to bunker down in, so it doesn't take much shuffling through the shelves to find a needle, some peroxide, and stitching string.

You cringe as you stitch yourself up, and soon you hear them pounding on the door. "Come on out, (y/n)! You can't stay in there forever!" They call at you through the metal door. "Fucking Croats..." You mutter to yourself, finishing up your handiwork on your left arm. With no experience and the shitty closet lighting, you're quite surprised by how well you did. 'Maybe I should've become a doctor.'

Loud gunshots followed by thuds on the ground outside the door snapped you out of your thoughts. The pounding on the door was gone, so you cocked your gun and braced yourself for what you were about to endure. You unlock the door and quickly turn the knob throwing it open, gun raised and ready to shoot your way out of this God forsaken hell hole.

Two guys stood in front of you, one tall with short hair and green eyes, the other practically a giant with longer hair and hazel eyes. Both very attractive, you admit to yourself. "Hey princess, why don't you point that thing somewhere else? We just saved your ass." The shorter one says more at you than to you. "I'll drop mine when you drop yours, 'princess'." You retort, quite cynically.

"Looks like you got yourself in one hell of a mess," he continues as he glances at your arm "Did they bleed on you?" You look down at your arm and back up at them. "No. I was able to get away and lock myself in that closet before they did."

The moose-sized one nudges the snarky shorter one and they both lower their weapons. "I'm Sam Winchester, and this is my older brother Dean." He introduces. "I'm (y/n), how do you know that they would try to bleed on me?" He glances over at his brother and back to you.

"We're hunters. We hunt down supernatural and paranormal things or anything weird and we kill it. This town is full of Croats, which basically spread a demonic virus that infects people and turns them into murderous zombie-like creatures." He explains, looking at you with a stiff expression on his face.

"Well no shit, I did my research." You reply, somewhat calmer now. Dean turns to him and they start talking in low voices, but your ears pick up some bits and pieces of what they're saying, and they're debating whether or not to leave you here on your own.

"I'll be in the car," he says to his younger brother and gives you one last look over before he walks away. You fold your arms across your chest, and Sam starts to speak.

"We want you to come with us (y/n), if you're willing. We have a safe house in Kansas, and you shouldn't stay here, it isn't safe." You thought it over for a minute.

You were the only one left in town who wasn't infected, and you didn't want a constant reminder of what happened to your parents in that town. They were one of the first townspeople infected. Your father had come home from work with the virus and tied your mother up in the kitchen, slicing her arm open and then his hand, infecting her. You had watched hidden in the closet, covering your ears as she screamed. It was horrible, and of course you were the one who had to put them down. Recalling the event made you cringe and you snapped out of it and looked up at Sam, taking in all his features and his concerned expression. 'What the hell, I've got nothing to lose here, and this guy is pretty attractive. Maybe this won't be so bad' you think to yourself.

You reply with a simple "Okay." and follow Sam out to their car, a black '67 Chevy Impala.

"Nice car." You say as you duck into the backseat and shut the door. Dean starts the car and takes off hauling ass down the highway, taking you on a 16 hour drive to Kansas, with two handsome men you'd just met.


End file.
